This invention relates to a cable connector for use in connecting a cable such as a coaxial cable.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-307216 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,590) discloses a connecting method comprising the steps of placing a lead wire on a cable, and then subjecting the lead wire and the cable to ultrasonic welding by the use of an ultrasonic welding horn so as to join a conductor of the cable and a conductor of the lead wire. According to the connecting method, a direction or orientation of the ultrasonic welding horn is restricted. Therefore, in case of a multi-cable connector for connecting a number of cables in an integrated arrangement, the degree of freedom in designing a contact array is low. Further, a part subjected to ultrasonic welding is not covered with an insulator. This results in a problem in view of protection.
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (JP-U) No. H5-68082 discloses a double-lock connector. The double-lock connector has a double-lock member for locking a contact to an insulator. The contact is smoothly inserted through the double-lock member into a contact receiving chamber of the insulator. However, a cable is in a free state without being held by the insulator. This results in a problem that an excessive load tends to be applied upon a connecting portion between a conductor of the cable and the contact.